


~(Like Falling from a Cliff)~ -Michael Clifford-

by Alicatinwonderland



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicatinwonderland/pseuds/Alicatinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Alice Lexington, 18 years old, has had a normal life, kind of. She has had some tragedies, ups and down, like a normal person. She's got a passion for music, it runs in her veins. Is this love for music is the key to finding her one true match?</p>
            </blockquote>





	~(Like Falling from a Cliff)~ -Michael Clifford-

_I'm not a perfect person. I don't get straight A's. I am average. I am what you say, an underachiever._  
_I have never really given that much thought to a future or a life beyond high school. So, I am terrified to mention that I am starting University in the fall. I can not believe that the time has gone by this fast. My first thought is to skip out on university and just take time to focus on writing lyrics and bettering myself at guitar. Music has always been my passion, and it is the one thing that i can see in my future._

  
_Sitting in my room, well technically my basement, is my escape, it is the one place i can truly be myself. I just write and write songs and play my guitar, my favorite mahogany, acoustic Taylor. It was my first guitar that i had worked so hard to get with my waitress job_ _. The guitar is my only outlet and I can get so caught up in it that i have no concept of the time. I clearly must have gotten entranced, because my father's voice broke that trance. I heard her voice become clearer as he entered my room."Alice? Honey I have an envelope for you in the mail."I grabbed the envelope from him and squealed with excitement after reading the first few lines of the letter. "Mary Alice Lexington, It is my great honor to send you this letter..."  My real name was Mary, but it bothered me whenever someone called me that. I preferred Alice ever since i was little. The name just stuck. "Honey i am so proud of you, being only 18, this is a great opportunity." My dad was always the most accepting in the family, so it warmed my heart for him to say that to me. I could quit Francesca's, the diner i worked at, and explore my options as a songwriter. Mr. Smith was one of the most famous producers of our time and i was so honored to be accepted under his wing. "Dad, this could be the start of a future for me" I said hugging him. I knew he would be alone, and i feel sad that i had to leave my small home in Manchester, for Sydney Australia, but this was the first time i could see a future for myself instead of just going to Uni and not knowing what i wanted to do with myself.  
_

 

  
_It has been an hour since i received the letter and i am still glowing with excitement. I decided to call Kalynn, my best friend since primary school, over to tell her the news. She was a year older than me, 19 years old, but way wise beyond her years. She had a bubbly personality, yet she didn't put up with any crap. That's why we went well together. She texted a few minutes ago that she was on her way so i knew she'd be here any second. She pulled into the drive with her silver, Chevy Malibu, and practically sprinted to my front door.I threw the door open and she ran right into me knocking me down. The look on her face was indescribable. Maybe because there were too many emotions to analyze. "What is going on?" She asked brushing off the invisible dirt on her shirt and straightening up. "Well, uh, you know how i sent in my song to Mr. Smith? Well, he accepted me and asked me to go to Australia to co-write songs with an upcoming band for the entire summer." I said hugging her. In no time i felt her seriously squeezing the life out of me. " I am so happy for you! Oh my gosh," Kalynn was the biggest pusher in my life, and she was the reason i even considered sending my work to Mr. Smith. I was going to miss her so much. I almost started crying right then and there. "Please help me pack Kay." I said pushing her off me and heading towards my closet. "I call dibs on what ever you leave behind, just saying, you have the cutest clothes." She said following close behind._

 

_Once i had everything in my suitcases, i realized, it was only two days away. I would be out of England and in Australia in two days. "Alice, what's wrong?" Kalynn said from her spot on my bed. I didn't notice, but i was just staring at my guitar. "You're going to be great. I know you will." I cracked a bit of a smile. "Thanks Kay." I mumbled. This was going to be a long two days._

 

**Author's Note:**

> \\(^.^)/


End file.
